


Mischief Managed

by brinkleytown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brinkleytown/pseuds/brinkleytown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SWW Prompt #1: Remus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mischief Managed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Summer Wolfstar Wank](http://summerwolfstarwank.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

Remus used the gold letter opener emblazoned with the Black family crest to slice the envelope neatly and retrieved the folded parchment inside. The large barn owl who had brought the message to the window of the cozy third floor apartment sat on the kitchen counter, alternately stealing bangers directly from the pan and ruffling her feathers impatiently as she waited for the young man’s response.

“So…?” Sirius, whose inherited wealth paid the rent on the shared one bedroom-one bath, began, before Remus could have possibly finished reading much more than the first line.

“Some people say patience is a virtue, Padfoot,” the tawny-haired man responded coolly, not raising his gaze from the delicate inked script.

Despite spending much of his childhood with a tutor in etiquette—a hunched-over, elderly witch who smelled of mothballs and fine mead clearly nicked from his father’s cellar—studying the ways in which a young pureblood wizard was expected to present himself, even transformed, Sirius could not quite manage to “sit” or “stay.” In fact, when one of the ever more rare moments of tranquility and safety came about, hedonism was his only virtue. If he had stopped to think, he would have realized that in this case his parents would have been proud—no half-blood werewolf should dare to deny a Black (even a disinherited one) any pleasures he has to offer. Or delay them, for that matter.

Fortunately for the recently graduated wizard’s sanity, he was not prone to this sort of cerebral analysis of his day-to-day activities. Going with instinct, as he preferred, Sirius rested his chin upon Remus’ right shoulder in an attempts to get a glimpse of the letter’s contents. The bloody boy took a step forward in response.

Sirius stumbled, eyeing the avian thief angrily, as if the bird was at fault. However, when Remus turned around with a broad grin stretching the premature wrinkles at the corners of his lips, the entitled pout the dark haired man wore faded entirely.

“You got the—”

“I got the—”

Both men spoke at once, cutting off their statements with a warm, mutual kiss.

Remus broke away from the embrace first. “I’m going to get to teach,” he said in a near reverent whisper, as if pronouncing the words too loudly might erase their truth.

“I told you so, you git,” Sirius replied jovially as a means of congratulations.

“That you did,” Remus echoed, basking in the the glow of his unexpected good fortune.

The owl, having finished off the last of the men’s breakfast chose that moment to chirp loudly, reminding Remus of the task at hand. “Accio quill and parchment,” he muttered, flicking his wand lazily. The writing implements came flying from under a cushion on their dilapidated sofa and he set about composing a reply to Headmistress Madame Maxime in gracious acceptance of the position of History of Magic professor at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Sirius took advantage of the moment to sneak into their shared bedroom and quietly pry up one of the floorboards to retrieve the large, brown paper-wrapped package stowed beneath.

When his partner re-entered the kitchen, both hands holding the item out of sight behind his back, Remus had just finished tying his response to the owl’s outstretched leg with a bit of twine. “I know that look,” he said, turning around to see Sirius’ aristocratic features contorted into a mischievous leer. “I swear to Merlin, Sirius… If whatever you’re hiding back there causes me even a second of physical pain or discomfort, you’re sleeping at Prongs’ place.” Trust Sirius Black, former marauder extraordinaire to celebrate life’s important milestones with a bang—and not the pleasant sort involving his cock repeatedly battering one’s prostate.

“It’s encouraging to know you have such great faith in me, love,” he quipped sarcastically and with a flourish, he held the package out towards a rather gobsmacked Remus.

“How did—you were—it was only ten minutes!” The newly-employed man turned the large parcel over in his hands, admiring the wrapping which had been charmed to show four creatures—wolf, rat, dog, and stag—chasing each other playfully through a wood. A hoof and paw seemed to play at batting Remus’ hands away as he gingerly pulled at the corner of the paper, not wanting to rip up the fairly brilliant bit of charm work.

Sirius sat down in the chair nearest to where Remus stood and he leaned back, folding his arms over his chest. “I told you, Remus. There was no way you weren’t getting the job. It’s perfect for you,” he replied. “You’re perfect,” he added in a softer voice.

The other man scoffed at the flattery, but his cheeks took on a slightly pink tinge. Tossing the last bit of paper to the floor, Remus dragged his hands along the dark, supple leather of the handle, and fingered the gold clasp. Finding himself incapable of speech, he let his mouth hang open dumbly.

“The exterior is dragon-hide,” Sirius explained, gesturing to the scaly material that covered the briefcase. “Lined in silk too.”

Remus blubbered a few nonsense syllables and clutched the bag to his chest.

“Turn it over, Moony,” Sirius prodded.

He complied. In large golden letters, the corner of the case proclaimed it to be the property of one “Professor R. J. Lupin.”

“How do you like it?” Sirius asked, anxious for a response. He’d purchased the gift months before, hoping that by doing so, he would increase the chances of Remus being able to use such an item.

“Mischief managed, Pads,” Remus—no, Professor Lupin replied with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is more of a short addendum occurring afterward than a true continuation of the story. Stop here for happy ending.


	2. Je vous envoie mes bien amicales pensées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sort of sequel to the previous chapter and is not necessary to read. In fact, do not read if you want to preserve the happy ending.


End file.
